


Sometimes it's fun to be naughty

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naughty, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia help out a woman who thinks her husband is cheating in an unsual way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely naughty story I've written ;) it's actually inspired about me and my then boyfriend. We had this business idea of helping people who think their other half is cheating and we would find proof that they were. Unfortunaly that business never made it x
> 
> Sophia's lingerie   
> http://www.annsummers.com/fancy-dress/fancy-dress-shop-by-collection/fancy-dress-shop-by-collection-halloween/willa-bra/66782.html

"He's just been so distant and ignoring me lately. And I can't bloody cope with it anymore. I don't know what to do Liam." Nancy Anderson could feel herself starting to cry as Liam offered her a tissue. Liam had been speaking to Nancy for nearly half an hour now in his home office about her husband Peter. Peter had known Liam for many years after his large retail chain nearly went bankrupt during the recession. But Liam helped Peter to recover his business and the two had become acquaintances. 

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Liam said with sympathy, even though he didn't mean it. It was very obvious Peter was cheating on his wife. The man was very notorious for cheating and Nancy should know, he left his second wife for her, so the woman should know that men like Peter Anderson don't understand the word commitment. So no, Liam didn't have sympathy for Nancy, not when she knew what she was getting herself in for. 

"This is why I came round Liam, I need a favour and I can't trust anyone else." Nancy said. "Oh yes? And what would the favour involve?" Liam asked. "I need proof that Peter is cheating on me. If you know of any young attractive girls who would flirt with him and then record it or something, it will give me the closure I need." Liam was a little shock at the request, he had no idea why Nancy would come to him to ask this. He was about to say no when he looked out of the window and saw Sophia.

His beautiful slave Sophia was in the large garden, picking flowers from their bushes and humming a soft song. Liam suddenly had a strange but amazing idea that he could do with Sophia and even help Nancy out. "Look Nancy, I'll know someone who might help out, but I will ask her first and then let you know. It that ok?" Liam asked. "Of course Liam, thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Nancy replied. Liam just smiled at her, thinking of a way to tell Sophia. 

"So let me get this straight." Sophia said later that night as master and slave were laying in bed completely naked. "We're going to help a woman find out that her husband is cheating on her and you want me to be the person he will cheat on?" She asked confused. "No Soph, what will happen is this Peter will come around for a meeting with me, then you will come in and flirt with both me and him and then that'll be proof." Liam said, thinking maybe Sophia might not enjoy it.

"It's your choice Sophia, if you don't want to do it. You know I would never force you to do anything you don't like." But Sophia was thinking about the idea and for some reason, it turned her own. To flirt with her master in front of another man and to make her master jealous, it just felt right and something fun to do. "Yeah master, it sounds like fun, lets do it." Sophia said, making Liam a little shocked.

"Really? Are you sure you want to do this?" Liam asked. "Yeah, it'll be fun. You and me flirting and you being all dominate. You can pretend to be a strict master who makes me do everything and can really flirt well." Liam smiled a little at his girl, a little surprise that this raunchy side of her was coming out. "We can plan everything in advance. All this can be is a little bit of fun. What's wrong with that?" Sophia said as Liam just smiled at her. This definitely will be fun.

Liam and Sophia had planned what they will be doing perfectly. They knew what will be said, what Sophia will wear and how everything will be done. The morning of their plan, Liam had spent some time with Louis, Niall and Harry, knowing this afternoon Peter Anderson was coming over for a meeting. After lunch, Sophia went to her room to get changed while Liam went into his office, putting his plan into place. 

When Peter Anderson came into Liam's office, Liam smiled and shook his hand. The two men sat at the large desk, getting straight into talking business. Peter was in his late 60's but still dressed well. Peter had a look of a confident man who knew what he wanted to do in life. But Liam knew he was the type of man that couldn't be committed. He always had another woman and unfortunately, it was his wives who had to suffer.

"So Liam, if we have a change over for the company, do you think it will help us have a good year?" Peter asked Liam. "Of course, I'll get Jerome on the job, it'll be done within two weeks." Liam replied. Peter smiled at the younger man. "Now how about we have a glass of whiskey, to celebrate the change over." Liam suggested. "That sounds great Liam, you know I never turn down a glass of whiskey." Peter replied. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Liam called even though he knew who it would be. Sophia walked into the room, holding a tray with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Peter watched the girl as he suddenly noticed what she was wearing. She wore a lacy black bra and panty set which nearly showed everything. Her collar was shown with pride and she had a look of submissive slave to her. Now Liam would never let Sophia wear something like that but today, they were going to make Peter fall for Sophia.

"Good afternoon master, your drinks." Sophia said as she placed the tray on the table and poured the whiskey in the glass. "Thank you pet." Liam said admiring his girl. "Peter this is my slave Sophia. Pet this is Peter Anderson, one of my clients."Liam said to the girl. "Very nice to met you master Anderson." Sophia said to the man bowing her head slightly. Liam noticed Peter couldn't stop staring at her, their plan was beginning to work. 

"Come kneel beside me." Liam commanded, sounding like a typical master. "Yes master." Sophia said, kneeling beside Liam, placing her head on Liam's lap. Liam could see Peter watching Sophia, admiring her like some piece of meat. "So Peter, let me give you a little run through of what we will do with the change over." Liam said as he noticed the older man was sweating. "Erm yes of course." Peter replied. 

As the two men talked, Liam played with Sophia's body for a bit, playing with her breasts, trailing his finger down her belly and brushing his fingers through her beautiful hair. Liam was all business of course, knowing he had to keep a straight face to put this plan to work. He made it look like he did this everyday with Sophia. 

Peter was half way talking about some sums when Liam interrupted him for a moment. "Pet, play with yourself." Liam commanded Sophia as the girl obeyed. "Sorry for the interruption." Liam said to Peter as he noticed the man was watching his slave. Sophia had opened her legs apart and took her panties off, showing her waxed pussy. She slowly started to finger herself as moaned at the pleasure, making sure her master and his guest knew what she was doing.

Peter watched in awe at the girl on the floor as she played with herself, moaning a little too loud. Liam just smiled pretending not to notice his beautiful slave. "Stop." He suddenly commanded as Sophia stopped and knelt down again, awaiting any other orders. "Now Peter, how about we talk about the taxes for the past year?" Liam asked as Peter just nodded and downed his drink in one.

"Actually could you wait a moment? I need to go to the toilet." Liam said as Peter just nodded and Liam left, leaving his client with his slave. Sophia just stared at Peter, her brown eyes twinkled as she smirked at the older man. "Like what you see master?" She asked softly as Peter just replied with a yes. "You know my master is such a bore in bed, he can't even do anything right. But you, you look like the type of man who can do things right, make a slave like me worship you."

Peter thought he was dreaming as the girl crawled to him, not taking his eyes off him for a second. "I think you would know what to do with me." She whispered. "What would I do?" Was all Peter could say. "Well," Sophia said as she stood up and sat on peter's lap. "First you would know how to play with my soaking wet pussy. Then you would know how to chain me up and use me like a real master would and then, you would fuck me over and over until I'm screaming and you've come inside of me. Would you like that?"

Peter couldn't help himself as he grabbed her breasts, feeling the arousal inside of him as he moaned. He then felt her pussy, wanting to feel the wetness but she didn't moan, she felt nothing. She kept that for Liam. She suddenly got off his lap and knelt down, giving him a little wink. Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam. "Sorry about that, I hope everything was ok." He said as he sat back down, Sophia laying her head on his lap again. "Oh no, erm everything was fine." Peter said, trying to cover his hard on. "That's great. I hope my pet was ok with you as well." Liam said. "She was great." Peter said, wanting to cum at that moment. 

The meeting went on as usual as Peter couldn't stop fidgeting and moving about, still thinking of Sophia. When the meeting had finished, Liam and Peter both shook hands. "Thank you for you time Liam, I really appreciate it." Peter said, stealing one more glance at Sophia. "Not at all Peter, I think this will be a great year for your company." Liam replied as Peter said his goodbyes and then left.

When Peter left, Liam looked at Sophia and smiled. He then went to the bookcase and got out the secret camera that he had hidden, making sure they had evidence. "What did you think?" Sophia asked as Liam sat down. "Brilliant, you were bloody brilliant." Liam said as he kissed Sophia. "Lets have a look at the recording." Sophia said as the two watched the recording. Everything was their, Peter watching Sophia, him getting all worked up and then Sophia flirting with him. She had made sure her face wouldn't be seen, only Peter's.

"Master this is perfect. We'll give him what he deserves." Sophia said as she kissed her master. "Yes it is, I'll ring Nancy for her to come round later." Liam said. "Also, I want to let you know, I didn't mean any I those things, I would never look at another man." Sophia said as Liam just smiled. "I know baby, don't you worry, it was all fun."

"That bastard! That two timing spongey little bastard! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Nancy screamed as she sat in Liam's office. Liam just showed Nancy the tape and she was now fuming. "I'm sorry about what happened Nancy, but I do hope this tape will give you the closure you deserve." Liam said with sympathy. "Oh you damn well right this has giving me closure. I'm going to divorce that bastard and get him for everything he's got!" She screamed. "Thank you so much Liam, you will not know how much this means to me." "It's no problem Nancy, you deserve it. Just as long as you don't reveal any details about me and the girl involved." "Don't worry Liam, this is all Peter's fault, he will be the one who will suffer."she said as she left the room, going gown to her cheating husband and taking the camera. 

Liam went downstairs to see his four slaves talking about what happened earlier. Sophia was back in a sweater and leggings and she looked happy. "So we've recorded this cheater flirting with me and now his wife is going to confront him. I would love to see that." Sophia said as the boys laughed. "Oh god, to be a fly on the wall in that house." Louis said as they all saw their master coming into the room. He sat beside Sophia and smiled at his four amazing slaves. "How about we all get pizza tonight and watch some romantic movies? How does that sound?" Liam suggested as the slaves agreed. So as the master and slaves enjoyed their pizza and movies, Liam was just happy that he helped someone today. And he was just happy that him and Sophia could have a little fun today and that's all that was important to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed ;) x


End file.
